


loving you

by yutasvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, confident jeno, jaemin appreciating hours, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasvevo/pseuds/yutasvevo
Summary: jeno has been staring for too long, jaemin notices.jeno has been staring for too long, he himself admits.





	loving you

jeno has been staring for too long, jaemin notices. hues of red start to creep up the latter's neck and it takes all his sanity to not melt in his seat right there. he shifts a little, trying not to pay much attention to the male from his peripheral view and instead tries to focus on the screen of his laptop, continuing to work on his essay which is due the next day.

jeno has been staring for too long, he himself admits. the male in front of him just looks so beautiful, and he isn't even trying. jaemin sits bare face, a contrast to his look when he goes for his classes where he likes to apply light makeup. he sits in a comfortable hoodie (which may or not belong to jeno) and his favourite grey sweats. his hair is a mess, strands sticking out from different places but looking so inviting to be ruffled. jeno wanted to do nothing more than stroke the fluffy mop of brown on the younger's head with his fingers.

jeno stares for a little (read: a lot) longer. he stares at jaemin's concentrated eyes, moving over his typed out sentences at least ten times before he's satisfied. he stares at jaemin's nose, which scrunches a little every now and then when the latter makes a typing error. he stares at jaemin's lips, which are a little moist from licking them again and again, one of jaemin's habits. jeno's breath wavers a little when the younger bites his lip while reading, and jeno wants to kiss him so bad.

they've kissed multiple times, most of them being initiated by the younger male. jeno wasn't one to be able to fully express his feelings, and sometimes he felt guilty. guilty of not being able to shower his boyfriend with all the affection he deserves just because he was still not used to skinship. but jaemin, his sweet sweet jaemin was so patient it brings tears to jeno's eyes because how did he get so lucky to have someone like jaemin as his boyfriend.

he wants to be able to show affection towards his lover too. maybe not yet in public, but when they're alone, it's the least jeno can do for his beloved. and before he himself knows it, jeno's already acting on his bold thoughts.

"jaemin,"

at the elder's voice, jaemin finally looks up from his laptop and settles his eyes on the male, whose intense eyes stare back at him. a blush yet again creeps up jaemin's cheeks, turning them into a rosy colour and he clears his throat before uttering a small 'yeah?'. jeno's gaze still doesn't leave the younger's lips, taking in the way they moved when he spoke.

when jeno doesn't respond, jaemin's expression turns into a frown, his essay long forgotten and his overall attention diverted towards the only person who mattered to him at the moment.

"jeno, baby? what's wrong? are you hungry? should i cook something?"

and that does it. no longer being able to control himself, jeno gets up from his seat and leans forward, his hand cupping jaemin's jaw before his lips latches on the other's. jaemin's yelp comes out muffled, eyes blinking a few times to register what's happening and when it finally sinks in, that he's being kissed by his boyfriend, who rarely initiates any form of skinship, he lets his eyes flutter close and almost immediately responds to the kiss.

jeno's hands work on their own as they move the laptop aside, and hoist jaemin up on the table. he immediately moves in between his legs and holds the younger male by his hips, to which the latter replies by wrapping them around jeno's waist, his hands clutching the collar of jeno's shirt and pulling him as close as physically possible.

jaemin tilts his head a little, wounding both his arms around jeno's necks and deepens the kiss, his hand tugging gently at the latter's hair and jeno sighs in satisfaction, tightening his hold on the younger. jaemin pulls back a while later, his lungs desperate to get some air but jeno whines at the loss of contact and joins their lips together again, this time a little more passionate. his teeth bite at his lower lip, sucking it between his own and jaemin's hand tugs at his hair a little harder, at which jeno emits a low groan.

his lips pull back and latch on jaemin's jaw, peppering small kisses all over while trailing his path down the latter's neck, now leaving open mouthed kisses on his way and jaemin shivers in pleasure, eyes half lidded as his head leans back and relishes in the way jeno's hands trails all over his body. their lips meet again, and this time it's slow and lazy. jaemin's hands massage the older's scalp while jeno rubs his thumbs soothingly on the former's waist.

they finally pull back after a few moments, resting their foreheads against each other. jaemin's the first one to break the silence as jeno still tries to catch his breath.

"what are you doing?" jaemin's eyes search jeno's in amusement and he can't help the smile on his face.

"loving you." and jeno gives him a peck on the lips. then both his cheeks. soon he's showering jaemin's face with kisses and the giggle he hears in response is the most heavenly sound he has ever heard.

"whoever possesed you, please do so more."

"shut up," jeno grumbles, letting his eyes close as he leans his forehead back against jaemin's.

"or else?" there's challange in jaemin's voice. and jeno hears it very well because he leans back and raises a brow, finding this side of jaemin quite amusing. but of course, two can play this game.

"or else?" jeno repeats with a michevious smile, and jaemin nods with a smirk of his own.

"or else I'll bite you." jaemin's fairly surprised by the older's reply but he doesn't let it show, instead he juts out his chin in confidence.

"rawr. try me, vampire." and jeno does.

he leans down and latches his teeth softly on the pale skin above jaemin's collarbone, and jaemin gasps audibly because holy shit, who the fuck possessed him.

jeno's no longer biting, but sucking softly on the area he bit, swiping his tongue gently once in a while and jaemin does the mistake of letting out a moan, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment and regret.

jeno seems to regain his senses as he leans back and looks at jaemin with a little wide eyes. "did you just moan?"

jaemin's visibly reddening and he stutters, "n-no, that was your cat!"

jeno chuckles at his flustered and adorable looking mess of a boyfriend, wanting to do nothing but pinch his cheeks and maybe bite them too. but you didn't hear that from him.

**Author's Note:**

> we going overused airplane emoji crying over nomin hours
> 
> find me on twt @yutabffs !!


End file.
